


JWP 2019 #20: Working Cases In Your Sleep

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Post-case exhaustion, Prompt Fic, Tired John, Tired Lestrade, Tired Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: It's the end of the case, and Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade are very, very tired.





	JWP 2019 #20: Working Cases In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Post-case fluff. Exhausted people being relieved and tired and loquacious. No real content. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Working Cases in Your Sleep: Your work today should include an issue with sleeping (Somnambulism, exhaustion, insomnia, etc).

The gentlemen what the mistress brought up from London – the Inspector from Scotland Yard, a private detective, and a doctor – was as haggard and exhausted looking a bunch as I’d ever seen. But the doctor had a little smile on his face, the stern-faced detective looked less grim, and the police inspector took a moment to have a word with me while the detective helped the doctor climb into the carriage and then followed him in.

“Sir Thomas will be all right,” he told me. Tiredness slurred his London accent into something softer, more human. “The men who had him are in custody, and the man who hired them isn’t going to cause trouble for anyone anymore.”

“And Lady Molen is well, too,” the doctor added from where he was already settled on the carriage seat beside the detective. “It was brave of her to call us in when she did, wouldn’t you say, Lestrade?”

“Very brave,” the inspector agreed as he climbed in. “It’s not all cases that end as well as this one. You saved that man’s life, Mr Holmes.”

“We all did,” the detective replied. “I wouldn’t have been there to assist if you hadn’t called me in. And Watson played his part as well.”

It was kind of them to reassure me. After all, I was only a groom. But we’d all been that worried, and it was clear the gentlemen knew it. I tried to repay that kindness by driving the carriage to the train station as gently as possible, avoiding ruts and bumps wherever I could.

Perhaps I did too good a job. For when I reached the station and opened the carriage door, all three men were fast asleep: the detective snoring with his head leaned back against the seat, the doctor slumped over with his head on the detective’s shoulder, and the inspector on the seat across, curled up as neatly as a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 20, 2019.


End file.
